New Girls or Trouble?
by Zebra02
Summary: When the new girls in town come in and tell the "gang" that they are in trouble what will happen? Will there be so romance with the new girls? My first Fanfiction!
1. I had a vision

**Benny's P.O.V**

I watched as Ethan and Sarah talk. A girl with short brown hair and brown eyes walked up to me. "Hi. I wanted to know if you wanted some company ?" "Um I guess. My names Benny." "My names Baily. Oh and that's my friend Emily." A girl with dirty blonde hair and stormy blue eyes walked up. Both of their eyes changed to a bright blue and back to their normal color. My mouth dropped. Am I going crazy or are they vampires. "Hey Benny can I ask you something?" "Sure. Is it going to hurt?" "No but I know what you are. I have powers too." "If you don't mind what are they?" "I'm a spell master, a seer, I have wings in my back, and I can see a person's powers by looking at them. I grew up in this lab. I know you're a spell master, Ethan's a seer, Sarah Erica and Rory are vampires. And you are in danger. Everyone is." She wasn't kidding. "How are we in danger and has Ethan had a vision like this?" " Ethan's powers aren't as strong as mine." "You didn't tell me about why we are in danger or how." " Not here Benny. We can meet at my house." " What's with your friend? She's making goo-goo eyes at Ethan." "Oh god. She can read minds and make people love her. She does it for the good she is also kinda like a cupid. Well she is an angel." I grabbed Bailys hand and walked out of the door. " What are you doing?" " We need to talk at your house." " Yeah with everyone! You get Ethan and Sarah and I can get Rory Erica and Emily." We ran off to gather everyone.

**Baily's P.O.V**

We ran off and I grabbed Emily's hand and ran to get Erica and Rory. I got them and ran out front to meet Benny. When Benny got back we all followed me to my house. I sat on the couch and sighed. "I had a vision." I said. "What was it!" they asked. " In my vision I saw…."


	2. What I saw

**Here's the next chapter of New Girls or Trouble? **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

"In my vision I saw Benny was getting bit this time, Ethan was locked up in a house, Sarah was getting cured that was the good thing, Erica was under Jesse's spell again and she didn't get saved, And Rory did something stupid… That's all I remember but it's going to get worse…. I know that for a fact." Baily put her head in her hands trying to think. "That's it? Think girl! I need to know what happens! That can't be it!" Erica yelled her fangs bared. "Hey Erica she's trying ok? Just be quiet. And don't be like that it's just rude." Benny said calmly. "Just call me when she remembers. I'm leaving!" She said getting annoyed. The door opened and slammed shut making everyone in the room jump. Baily looked up. "Hey Emily you may want to close your mouth and wipe your mouth your drooling over Ethan again." She said looking at her friend who was looking at Ethan. Everyone looked at her and she just continued to stare at Ethan who was now looking at her too. "Oh wow guys…" Baily said looking at both of them. Sarah got up. "Hey see you guys later. I have to go make sure Erica doesn't bite anyone." She waved and walked out the door and chased after Erica. "Oh yeah! Babes left this is my chance." Rory shouted running out the door.

**Baily's P.O.V.**

I can't believe Emily and Ethan. I mean really how can you not notice when someone is staring at you for like five hours! I clapped my hands by their ears and they didn't do anything but stare at each other. "Ok I think you need to go upstairs…" I said dragging Emily upstairs. "You need to stop that." I said giving her the "look". "What?" "Everyone knows that you like Ethan." I said laughing a little bit. "Well I know he likes me!" She said skipping down the stairs. I sighed and walked back downstairs and sat next to Benny again. I put my head in my hands and thought. "Hey you ok?" Benny asked sweetly. After a few minutes I said, "Oh yeah I'm fine just thinking…" "Hey don't stress over it…" He said gently rubbing my back. "I'll try not to.." He cupped my face and made me look at him. "Nope you are not going to stress over this got it?" He asked looking into my eyes. "Yeah…" "Good…." He let go of my face and I sighed. "Come on… You want to let the two lovebirds have some time? What do you say?" I nodded trying not to blush too much. He held out his hand to me and I took it walking out the door with Benny.

**Emily's P.O.V.**

Ok now's my chance since they just left. "Hi." I said my eyes glowing red. "Hi." Ethan replied his eyes wide. His eyes flashed red.

**What do you think? What's going to happen to Ethan? Please review! I know it's short but this is my first story. So please review! Everyone is having a moment in this chapter! Anyways this is my first fanfiction. Sorry if it's not that good. Message me if you have any ideas for the next chapter. **

**Peace out until next time!**


	3. She's gone!

**Here's the third chapter of New Girls or Trouble? Ok I got this idea from someone who messaged me.**

**Sarah's P.O.V.**

I don't like that Emily girl. I only left because I don't want to watch them drool over each other. I want that to be me. I wish those two girls never came here. "Hey Erica?" "What? I know you want Ethan to be drooling over you but it's weird.. I mean really how do you even stand going over there every Friday?" Erica asked bitterly. "It's just that I really like Ethan and I thought that he liked me! That Emily girl is bad news!" I shouted out and covered my mouth the second it came out. "Wow Sare never knew that.. Why didn't you tell Ethan?" "Because I never noticed until now.." I said my voice trailing off. "You have it bad.. Come on let's go to my house." Erica dragged me to her house.

**Later at Erica's house**

"Erica you don't understand! It's Emily! She used her powers on Ethan!" I shouted trying to get away to only be pulled back into her house. "Stop! Come on!" She shouted holding onto my arm. I hissed and sat down. "Fine.." I growled. "Good.. Now tell me what's up with that Emily girl…" "She gets on my nerves! She is stealing Ethan way from me!" "How? He's not even yours." She laughed. I glared at her and ran out the front door.

'No one understands..' I ran out to the middle of the woods and saw a pack of wolves.

**Benny's P.O.V.**

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and Erica was calling me. "Hello?.. What?.. Ok yeah I will ok bye." "What happened?" Baily asked. "Sarah's missing. Come on." We ran back to Ethan's house and walked in. "Where's Ethan?" I growled at Emily. She pointed to the kitchen. I ran in and saw him with a milkshake. "What are you doing?" "Sharing a milkshake with Emily. Why?" "Sarah's gone!" I shouted. He shrugged it off and went back to the living room. "Emily what did you do?" Baily asked her. "I just used a little spell that may have made him fall in love with me." "Take it off." I growled. "I don't want to…" She said with a smirk. "Take it off or else." I said standing up to her. "Fine but later.. It takes a long time to take it off.." "Now. Or else!" I shouted. "Fine." Her eyes flashed red and then blue. "It's done.." She said coldly. I heard a huge crash in the kitchen and rushed in. "SARAH'S GONE!" He screamed and rushed out of the door and cried. "Hey E. We'll find her.. Don't worry.." Baily walked out and sat next to Ethan. "Hey.. Ethan don't worry we'll find her I promise." She rubbed his back and got that look on her face. She took in a breath. "Okay we need to get moving. But first everyone needs to change. We will need to fight. Let's get moving!" She went and grabbed Emily and rushed home.

**Baily's P.O.V.**

I rushed home and got into something cute but comfortable. I settled on some skinny jeans, a tank top, a jacket and some converse. I went down to check on Emily and she was slumped on the ground. "Hey get moving!" I shouted and put my hair in a pony tail. She got up and changed into some sweats and a jacket. I sighed and guessed that it's not worth the fight. I grabbed her hand and lead her to Ethan's house hoping that it was better there.

**Benny's P.O.V.**

"Ethan get ready! I'm not going to get you dressed. Just put something on!" I shouted from the living room. He came down from the steps in a tee shirt and sweats. I sighed and walked outside and saw Baily rushing over. "Are you having better luck then me?" She asked. "I almost had to change him.." She shook her head and we walked in. "Ethan get up. We are leaving." He stood up and we walked out. "Where are we going?" I asked as we head for the woods. "Well Vampires head to the woods at some points and in my vision Sarah was in the woods.." She ran into the woods and we saw a pack of Werewolves around Sarah.

**What's going to happen to Sarah? I'm not that mean so I'm not going to kill her off. I promise you that. People are going to get hurt next chapter though! Why do I keep giving the story away? Please Review! **

**Peace out until next time! :P **


	4. Werewolves!

**Here's the next chapter. By now I hope you know the name of the story by now. **

I saw the pack of wolves and I felt scared. I know I can fight. One of the wolves stepped closer to me and I went and punched it in the nose. It growled at me and grabbed me by the neck. "Weakling.. Can't even fight." It growled into my face. It traced a claw down my neck making me bleed. I kicked it in the stomach and punched it's nose again. "No one ever tells me I cant fight." I growled in his face. I dung my fingers into his neck. "Maybe you're the one that can't fight.." I said looking at him with sweet yet evil eyes. I smirked and punched him again.

**Emily's P.O.V.**

I can't fight. Baily had her fingers in some guys neck for crying out loud! I got pushed into a tree and a hand around my neck. "Just going to stand there little one?" It growled. He traced a finger around my neck. "I could kill you now or make you suffer. Maybe slowly kill you? I think I will do that!" I couldn't breathe. My vision became blurred. "Let go of her!" Is the last thing I heard.

**Ethan's P.O.V.**

I just save Emily's life. I killed a werewolf. How did I kill a werewolf? I should get them home. I mean all the werewolves are gone Sarah's not here and it's getting late. Baily was laying on the ground. Her leg was chewed up and her arm was probably broken. Emily was in a tree. Her leg was broken so she couldn't walk. Benny and I are fine. I got up to get Emily out of the tree. "Hey Emy? You have to get down so you can get home." She was shaking. "I want to stay here. Plus I can't get down. My leg hurts to much." "You want to stay here? All night? With the wolves and vampires and bats? All the supernatural beings? Because it can get pretty creepy at night. Even at you house. But at your house at lease nothing can get you. Are you going to come down?" She nodded and got down on her good leg. "I can't walk." I sighed as she slid down the tree eyes closed. She stayed like that for a few minutes and I knew she was asleep. I sighed again and picked her up bridal style. I heard Benny pick up Baily and start walking. "Why didn't we drive?" I asked him looking at the two girls in our arms. He shook his head and walked on. "Hey are you okay?" I asked him. "I'm fine. Just worried about them."

We got to Benny's house and his Grandma got them into casts for the night. "When can they go home?" Benny asked looking at Baily who was opening her eyes. "Maybe tomorrow. Let's see how they do tonight." We nodded and Baily opened her eyes even more and whimpered almost like a dog when she moved. She closed her eyes again. "Why is she so tired?" "She has powers like you two. She just got into a fight with a pack of werewolves. You're going to be tired." I shrugged and sat next to Emily. She stirred a little but Baily sat up. Benny went to sit next to her. "Benny? Your still here!" She shouted and hugged him. "Why would I leave you in the woods with a broken arm and a chewed up leg?" He asked. "I… don't leave." "I won't I'll be here all night.. I promise." He hugged her trying not to hurt her. "Is the hug fest over yet?" Grandma asked with a raised eyebrow. "Fine." Benny said letting go of Baily. "Thank god." Emily said sitting up. "How long have you been awake?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "I woke up when Baily shouted." I rolled my eyes and got up. "You hate me don't you?" She asked. "I don't hate you it's just that, Sarah's gone." She nodded and fell back onto the couch. Baily fell back asleep so Benny carried her up to his room.

**Emily's P.O.V.**

I remember being carried home and then being at Benny's house. I have a broken leg and Baily's leg was used as a chew toy and her arm is all wacko. I wonder what happened. Maybe if I sleep on it I will remember. I woke up from someone moving next to me. I opened my eyes to see Ethan taking off the wrap on my leg. "I'm sorry I woke you up." He whispered. "Why are you messing with my leg?" I asked. "I have to change the wrap. Don't worry I won't hurt you." He said trying to comfort me. He put an ice pack on my leg while he got some more of the wrap. "There you go." He finished wrapping my leg. "Today we go see a magical doctor. It's a magical doctor 'cause we don't know how to explain Baily's leg. I promise we will find the people who are sending all the wolves out." He said as he helped me up. "Benny's Grandma has some clothes for you." I walked out into the kitchen to find a note and clothes. 'For Emily: I got these from your sister last night.' I shrugged and went to change. I came out in some sweats and a tee shirt.

**Baily's P.O.V.**

"Five more minutes." I groaned as someone grabbed my arm. "You need to get up now." I sat up and saw Benny wrapping my arm and leg. "Sorry if I hurt you. We have to get going soon though. There are some clothes over there." He pointed to his chair and helped me up. I got dressed and went back to the living room. I sat on the couch right next to Benny. "Who's ready for the doctor?" Emily and I groaned and got up.


	5. The plan

**Oh my god! I am soo sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I'm super sorry. I'm doing this on a plane right now. Okay here's the new chapter.**

**Emily's P.O.V.**

Stupid werewolves. Ugh! "Ow. Leg hurts now." I said groaning as I rolled over on Ethan's couch. Wait Ethan's couch? I thought I was at Benny's house. Oh well, maybe Benny left to find Sarah and brought me here? Then I remembered.

(The bold is her flashback..)

**"She can't come here E! I have her best friend already. Grandma won't let me bring her here." Benny said looking at the sleeping girl in his arms. "Well how can I explain the girl in my arms to my parents?" He asked bringing his arm around my waist. "Just tell them she's a friend and she got hurt and she can't go home till tomorrow. Then bring her over to my house later tomorrow." Benny said getting ready to walk away. "Fine." Ethan said walking away with me**

That explains a lot. Well I should get up now. I stood up and winced when my foot hit the ground. "Wow you shouldn't be getting up just yet." Someone said standing in the door way. I looked up to see Ethan standing there with bed head and Pj's. I sighed and sat down. "So we are going to head over to Benny's in a few minutes. And make a plan of what we are going to do to find Sarah." I nodded. "I'll leave you to get changed and all of that stuff. There's a toothbrush in the bathroom for you and clothes and all that stuff." Ethan said pointing to the bathroom by the stairs. I nodded and he helped me up. I changed, brushed my hair, brushed my teeth and all that stuff. I walked out and Ethan was standing there toothbrush in his mouth. He saw me and ran upstairs to finish getting ready. I laughed and went to sit on the couch. He came back down and helped me up to go to Benny's house.

We knocked on the door and Benny came right away with a finger to his lips telling us to be quiet. We walked in to see Baily curled up under a blanket sleeping on the couch. "She was super tired. And cold." Benny said looking at Baily who had a smile on her face. "Whatever is going on in her mind it's interesting." I said eyeing Baily who was laying on her stomach. "How does she sleep like that?" Ethan asked Benny. He sighed and walked over gently lifting up the back of her shirt showing black and white feather's covering her back. He gently pushed her shirt back down and sat next to her. He gently shook her until she woke up. She sat up the blanket over her legs. "Please tell me you didn't show them." She said smoothing out the blanket on her lap. "I had to." He said rubbing her arm. She sighed and fell onto the couch her back facing away from us.

**Baily's P.O.V.**

I had my back facing away from them. I couldn't see their faces they probably thought I am a freak. I felt Benny pull my shirt up a little and gently rub my wings. "Maybe we should leave them alone." I heard Ethan say. I guess Emily agreed because I heard footsteps going to the kitchen. No one has ever touched my wings before. I mean ever. It was so weird. But it felt good. "Mhmm…" I moaned out. Benny pulled his hand away for a second and rubbed the same spot again.

"Okay let's see. So Baily you fly around looking for her," Benny said pointing at me. "Emily you run using super speed." **(A.N. yes they got new powers just thought you should know.) **"Ethan you go around the woods with your new direction power thing. And I will drive around looking on the streets and stuff." Benny said leaning back in his chair. **(OH MY GOD I'M LIKE 36,000 FEET IN THE AIR AND I SAW A CAR DRIVING ON THE STREET!) **"I have a broken leg how am I going to run?!" Emily asked Benny. "Drink this." He said sliding a drink across the table. "Is this another potion to turn me into a frog because I still spell like a frog?" She asked eyeing the green glowing drink. **(A.N. Okay again just thought I would let you know they have known each other for like about a month now and the casts still are on but when they had the flash back it was one of the night they had to go try and find Sarah.) **"No my grandma made it. It is going to heal your leg." He said pushing another one to me. "Why is hers Gold and mine is Green?" Emily asked. "Just drink it." I drank the potion and it tasted like Apple pie with fresh Vanilla ice cream. "Eww! Mine tastes like a frog!" Emily shouted wiping her tongue on her shirt. "How do you know what a frog tastes like?" I asked. "That potion Benny made once made your mouth taste like frog!" She said using super speed to pin Benny to the wall. "Okay I get it!" He shouted. She let go of him and walked back to her seat. Benny smoothed his shirt out before continuing the plan.

We all walked out the door not expecting what we were standing face to face with.

**Okay guys. This took me over a month to write because I never had time. I wrote this and I forgot my password and had to get a new one. Believe me I am super sorry!**


End file.
